Realize
by oddstrangerchick
Summary: What if Bella never attempted to jump off the cliff causing Alice to come back. What if life remained Cullen free for 7 years until they entered Bella's school where she taught. What if Bella had a secret?
1. She's a teacher?

I do not own the wonderful characters in this story except for the students  
and Maggie and co-workers. Unfortunately they all pertain to Stephenie Meyer

: ah well.

I hope you enjoy this

* * *

Bella Pov:

_Breathe Bella, just breath._ I had to remind myself to breathe for the first time in 7 years and that made me nervous. I had just taken out my class list to see if I got any of my students from last year that I enjoyed or didn't enjoy in some cases, and then there it was.

_Period 6:_

_Mackenzie Ahern  
__Elizabeth Alfonso  
Michael Bringiarski  
Jennifer Clark  
Rupert Clark  
__**Alice Cullen  
Edward Cullen**_

That's when I stopped; I had been dreading having the twins Jennifer and Rupert before I noticed their names. Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, but it couldn't be could it? It was not a name I had ever expected to see. 7 years ago was the last time I saw the two of them, Alice at school and Edward in the forest. God Edward, my heart felt like it still hadn't recovered. Fuck, this year was going to be hell.

Edward Pov:

"Edward?" Esme called my name with preoccupation. I didn't have the energy to answer her concern with a confirmation that I was fine, because I wasn't.

I looked at my school schedule and uttered one beautiful word that caused me so much pain, "Bella."

I never read my schedule for school until the first day, there is usually no point. However this time Esme had laid out our papers onto the piano while I was playing. She had to sign stuff before we got there and I happened to notice the schedule.

Edward Cullen 11th Grade Homeroom 220

Homeroom Room 220 J. Blake

1. US2 Room 110 M. Wexler

2. P. E. Room M.Gym W. Taylor

3. Advance Band Room 6-355 W. Lewinski

4. Calculus Room 205 C. Conti

5. Lunch N Café Arias

**6. English 11 Room 311 I. Swan**

7. Physics Room 111 T. Collins

8. Italian Room 208 M. Diorio

I. Swan, what was the possibility that it could be anyone but Bella. Oh god how can I go through with this if it was. How could I see her again after I had these feelings for her after 7 years? She definitely could not still have those feelings for me.

"Edward Sweetie, Bella? What made you say that?" Esme placed a hand on my cheek and looked at me in concern.

I turned to see everyone around me, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice ran over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "She's my English teacher also."

Emmett's loud voice suddenly rang around the dining room. "Bella's a teacher? She can hardly stand in front us and speak clearly." He chuckled and shook is head, _I can't wait to see her though_, he thought.

I knew taking my family away from Bella had been painful on them but I didn't realize they still held these feelings still. "I can believe it, she loved reading why wouldn't she pursue it by helping others with what she loves."

"Hey at least she's not married," Emmett challenged.

I scowled, "How would you know that?"

"Because it says," he held up the schedule, "Bella Swan. Not some other blokes name."

I realized what he said was right, but was that good or bad. Everyone began to exit the room as I began to play Bella's lullaby contemplating the next day. I began to listen to my families thoughts to see their view on it.

Esme, '_Ah! I miss this song and Bella. I love Edward but I wish she would come home. Maybe they'll reconcile_.'

Carlisle, '_Well my boy, this will be difficult but I have total faith you can get through this_.'

Emmett, 'I_ miss her man she was like my little sister. She was fun to be around also, I hope Edward does the right thing_.'

Rosalie, '_I need a new outfit for school I'll go ask Alice to come shopping that will keep her mind of … her!_' I just rolled my eyes and continued to play.

Jasper '_I don't know what I think about all this but Bella would make Alice very happy. She was so depressed when we left._'

Alice, she made eye contact with me, '_Get her back Edward. Get my best friend back … please.'_

I continued to play and thought about how this was all going to go tomorrow. What if it wasn't her? Hmm, this will be difficult.

Bella Pov:

Please answer, please answer. "Hello?" A hoarse voice answered on the other line.

"Jake?" my voice trembled and I knew he heard it.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is Maggie okay?"

I shook my head and then realized he wasn't able to see me, "Maggie is okay. She's asleep right now. It's just I was going over my class list and **his** name was on it."

I could picture him scrunching his face and furrowing his brow in confusion. That made me smile slightly and then he reminded me of why I called, "He Bella? He who? Im slightly confused here."

"Edward," was all I was able to say.

A growl was emitted from he other side of the phone, "Do you need me there Bella? I will be there in two seconds."

"No Jake, I'm fine I just needed to talk to you."

He chuckled, "I'm glad I am still your go to person even though you're all the way in Maryland."

"You will always be my best friend Jake. Love you Hun."

"I love you too Bella, and Maggie. Tell her I miss her and I will go up there as soon as I get a break here."

I smiled, "Bye babe."

I got my bags and got ready for the school day tomorrow and Jake. Mostly Jake, after Edward left I was a mess, 4 months later my dad said he couldn't take anymore. Some how I found myself at the Black's with two motorcycles. That began a friendship I never wish to break. We tried dating my senior year, I did love him. Eventually we realized we were better friends then lovers. Well that part didn't entirely suck, and plus he loved Maggie like his own. It hurt me to move away 4 years ago but too many reminders in Forks. Jacob hated Edward for leaving me and hurting me that much. I couldn't blame him though ...

_The next day …_

The morning went by swift enough I got some of my favorite students. I know as a teacher you shouldn't have favorites but when I get those few who understand and enjoy I can't help but enjoy teaching them. Then lunch came and I went to the back of my classroom to a small refrigerator to get my lunch.

I put my iPod on and began to jam a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see pixie Alice looking anxious. "Bella?" the fact that I seen her didn't make me a little worried it was the fact that she looked at me like she was … scared.

I jumped up from my seat and through my arms around her neck, "Alice! I missed you so much."

She seemed shock at first and then she wrapped her arms around my waist and spun me. "Bella oh my god, I missed you too. I didn't think you would still …" She trailed off looking wary.

"Alice how could I not want to see you, you're my best friend. Even after 7 years," I chuckled and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and hopped onto a desk in front of my desk. "I can't believe you're my teacher, how weird is that." She swung her legs back and forth with a smile, "So tell me what you have been through in the last couple of years?"

"This and that, we will get to that later Alice. Where should you be?" Okay so I was evading her question and what; I could also get into trouble if a teacher found her here.

"Lunch actually; I should be getting back they'll get worried. I will see you next period Ms. Swan." She gave me a quick hug and kissed my cheek before dancing over to the door and out.

"Great," I muttered to myself and then plugged my iPod back into my ears and tried to enjoy the rest of my lunch.

Edward Pov:

I walked into English with Alice. She had a hand on the bottom of my back guiding me and reassuring me. Bella was seated at the desk laughing and talking with a student.

"Rupert, are you really going to give me trouble this year?"

He chuckled; _Damn Ms. Swan is mad fine. _"Of course not Ms. Swan I never give you trouble. I'm a perfect angel right Jennifer."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Sure whatever you think little brother."

Bella laughed, "Little? Are you two not twins?"

"Yes but I was out first," Jennifer mused.

The bell rang and Bella stood up and went to shut the door. I sat in the back with Alice and stared at her. That Rupert boy was right she is hot, but I can't think of her like that it would hurt too much.

_You can get through this Bella. _Alice turned to me_, so can you Edward._

"Okay Class settle down. Some of you I know from last year and some of you are new." She avoided all eye contact with me. "This is Junior English, so if you don't belong here raise your hand now." No one raised their hands so she continued, "Okay great. Listen this class is pretty basic if you pay attention and do your work. We will cover Pride and Prejudice in the first marking period, comparing it to great love stories such as Romeo and Juliet, Heathcliffe and Catherine." That was the first time she made eye contact with me and she was not pleased to see that I remembered just like she did that, that was our story. "Now we're going to go around and introduce yourselves. I want your name, favorite book, and why."

The class went around doing as they were told I could hear each of them contemplating whether they should lie and sound smart or tell the truth. Most just lied until it got to Alice, and she jumped up and beamed at Bella.

"The name is Alice Cullen, my favorite book is The Biography of Coco Channel she is a genius and I hope to study fashion when I'm older just like her." I noticed Bella smirk at the little joke Alice played into there as if she were getting older.

Then it was my turn I got up slowly and looked straight at her, "Um, my name is Edward Cullen, my favorite book is Wuthering Heights." I heard Bella gasp but when I looked up she was composed again I frowned and sat down.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen but you didn't answer the last question."

I frowned, Mr. Cullen that was inexcusable, "What question Be—um Ms. Swan?"

"Why is Wuthering Heights your favorite book?"

"Oh it just means something to my past. It relates a lot to it, yah know." I stayed staring at her but she pointed for the next person to continue their introduction.

She had us fill out index cards with our information for the second half of the class. Suddenly the office buzzed in.

"Bella you have a class now?"

"Yeah Betty English 11, Why?"

"Maggie is in the office. The babysitter's dad had a heart attack and she had to leave."

"Okay, Um Listen just send her over to my classroom would you."  
"Okay she's on her way."

That conversation confused me until a little girl walked into the class room no older then 5 or 6. She had brown curly hair and big brown eyes that reminded me of Bella's. She ran over to Bella and through herself into her lap.

"Mama why Jenny have to go?" Mama! Did she just say Mama, The brown hair and the eyes it all clicked but, Bella couldn't be a … mother?

Bella Pov:

Crap this wasn't exactly the way I planned to have Alice and Edward find out. Well what's done is done; I hope Jenny's dad is alright.

"Hi baby girl," I grabbed her and sat her onto my lap.

"No Mamma I want to sit like a student." She bounded into the front of my classroom beaming at everyone, "Hi! I'm Maggie." She scanned the room for an empty seat and then I realized the only empty one was next to Edward.

"Ms. Swan your daughter is absolutely adorable," cooed Jennifer. "I remembered my freshman year she was only 3."

I chuckled, "Yeah she was calmer back then." I shook my head and went back to watching Maggie speak with Edward.

"Hi I'm Maggie, what's your name?"

"Err," he chuckled and looked over to Alice.

"This is Edward and I'm Alice Sweetie." Alice leaned over Edwards's desk smiling at Maggie, "So what's Maggie short for?"

"Margaret Esme Swan," She mused. "I'm 5 years old, "She held up her 5 fingers to them.

Alice and Edward glanced at each other and then both looked over at me, I shrugged and looked back at the work I was doing. Edward was the next voice I heard and the question scared me, "Who's your dad sweetie?"

"Um," she averted her eyes from them and took a small locket out of under her neck and opened it showing them the picture.

I knew what the picture was; it was a picture of Mike Newton. That's when I knew they saw the small resemblance Mike had left on our daughter. "Mike?" Alice shrieked.

"Yes, my daddy died before I was born. Mamma said he would have loved me and been a great dad if he didn't get into that accident."

"Aw that's sweet," mused Alice while shooting Edward a worried look. His mouth and dropped and his eyes showed nothing but hurt.

Hurt? That made no sense he didn't want me. He said so himself the last time he saw me, he had more important … distractions. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, everyone except Alice and Edward.

"Alice and Edward I don't want you to be late for classes go on now."

"Bella?" Edward frowned at me.

"Ms. Swan," I corrected and then I looked at Maggie who looked confused. "Baby can you go see if Betty has any more index cards for me."

"Okay Mamma," She started to head to the door before she turned around and hugged Edward and Alice. "Nice to meet you both by the way."

"Nice to meet you too Sweetie," said Alice. Edward just nodded.

Once she was out Alice rounded on me, "So this is why you never told me what you have been up to."

I nodded, "Listen not that I owe him any explanations." I pointed my head towards Edward and looked back to Alice, "but I love you like a sister and I will explain it to you. After Edward left I had been in a slump," that was an understatement. "I found solace with a good friend from La Push. We dated for a while but it didn't really work out that way. After that I was invited to a graduation party and Mike's house. He was always a good friend but unfortunately that night I drank way too much with Jessica and Angela." I wiped my hand through my hair, "The next morning I found my self in Mike's bed. Calm down Edward," He had hissed at the mention of me in the bed. "He was drunk as well and we got carried away. I don't blame him okay, but 2 months later I found out I was pregnant. Four months later Mike went out to get me some much craved food I needed while Jake stayed with me while I puked my brains out in the bathroom. He skidded and crashed into an electrical pole." I sighed although Mike wasn't my ideal person to create a child with he had been so excited after the initial shock was over. He proposed but after talking we both knew that, that wouldn't make any of us happy.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and went over to the window, "I don't get why you're so mad Edward? You left me remember, what does it matter if I had a kid or if I slept with Mike Newton." I sighed and walked over to my desk pulling out two pieces of paper and writing a quick not excusing Alice and Edward for being late. "Here so you won't get in trouble," I handed it to Alice and she looked at me sadness glazed over her eyes.

"Bella, I missed you a lot. I know what Edward did was wrong, but you can't throw our friendship away. Please can I come over later today or sometime this weekend, maybe you can come over I'm sure Esme would be thrilled to see you. Especially since you gave your child her name," she hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek. She leaned into my ear and whispered as quietly as she could, "Everything will turn out right … I promise."

I let go of the hug and looking at her with wary eyes, I knew her and I knew what she meant by that but arguing her would be pointless. "How about Saturday Maggie and I stop by, I have your address I'll be there around 10?"

Alice beamed at me and jumped up and down, "Of course that would be perfect." She looked over at Edward who was looking out the window still, "let's go Edward we don't want to have a bad impression on our next period teacher on the first day of class."

He nodded and crossed the room, "Oh by the way Edward I hope those distractions were worth it." His eyes widened and he opened his mouth but closed it thinking better of it.

"Goodbye Ms. Swan," and with that he left and Maggie came bounding back into the room with the index cards.

"I like them Mamma I can't wait to come back," she sat at a desk and started to draw.

"We'll see them Saturday baby. I use to know them when I lived in Forks and I wish to see their parents again and brothers and sisters. You'll love them!"

"She beamed, if there anything like Alice and Edward it will be awesome."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!  
Ilove Reviews yah know :**

**Next chapter coming soon -- thanks!**


	2. Please, believe me!

Edward Pov:

_Saturday …_

"Edward stop fidgeting please. It's just Bella for god sakes." Alice was fixing the flowers around the house making sure none were dying on her. "It's not like you're a regular student with an actual teacher coming over that you have to impress."

I sat at the piano scowling at her, "It's not 'just Bella' Alice and you know that."

Emmett came bounding in and plopped down onto the couch making it sink a couple inches into the floor. "She is just Bella, yah know the girl who spent almost everyday of the summer at our house laughing and hanging out like anyone else. She's fun and loveable and makes me laugh like crazy. Hey Ali is she still a klutz?" He chuckled lightly, _Come on Eddie don't mess this up. _

Alice shrugged, "She's different like more confident. When she's in front of the class she's not our Bella she's really Ms. Swan, its weird."

"Well maybe her little girl is more like her; I still can't get over the fact that she had a kid with Mike Newton." He shook his head and flipped the television on.

I scowled just remembering the fact that Bella and Mike … I took a deep breath, "Well Maggie doesn't seem like her at all, except for the looks."

"Yeah," Alice interrupted, "She probably has Mike's outgoingness."

"Great," muttered Emmett.

Esme came gliding in at the moment, "Oh Emmett I am sure she is adorable. Don't go pre-judging before you meet her."

"Yes mother," he said laughing a bit.

I heard a car pull into our drive way and 5 minutes later the bell rang and everyone entered the foyer. Emmett bounded over to the door to reveal Bella and Maggie standing there.

Bella Pov:

I couldn't even give time to breath because Maggie was already out the door ringing the bell. I ran after her and stood there until Emmett opened the door with a wide grin.

"Bella," He boomed and picked me up into a bone crushing (not literally) hug. "What's up little sis?"

I couldn't help but laugh and wrap my arms around his neck, "Hi Emmett nothing much you?"

He let me down and shrugged, "Same old same old." Then he looked down to Maggie, "Hey you must be Maggie; I'm Emmett."

Maggie beamed at him; she loved people that were outgoing like she was. She definitely didn't get that gene from me. "Yeah, I'm Maggie." She then pushed through Emmett and ran over to Alice and gave her a hug. "Hi Alice," then to everyone's surprise including me she ran over to Edward and hugged him too. "Edward! Hello." She smiled that contagious smile she had and Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Maggie, How are you?"

Maggie looked up at the sky like she was in deep thought then she looked back at Edward, "Fine today thank you."

I chuckled and shook my head that's when I saw Esme looking at me and the look of love she gave me made me want to cry. "My dear Bella," she cooed and she glided over to me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much Esme," I said hugging her back.

"Oh Mamma, is this Esme." Maggie let go of Alice hand and went over to Esme. "Hi I'm Margaret Esme, My mamma named me after you."

Esme touched my cheek lightly and looked at me with such admiration I had to swallow back a lump that was beginning to form in my throat. She looked back down to Maggie and bent down to her level, "Nice to meet you Maggie." She hugged Maggie and pushed a curl away from her face.

"Hey Bella, why Margaret," Emmett asked lounging on the wall next to me. I blushed slightly and Emmett chuckled, "I missed that."

I chuckled too, "Um it was Mike's grandmother's name. He had picked it before the accident."

Maggie nodded, now in Esme's arms, "Nana Maggie died last year though. Mamma told me she's in heaven with daddy. Nana was so pretty though she made planes during the … well I don't know but some war."

We laughed at her, "She's a handful that one." Then Carlisle came next to me and gave me a hug, "Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Bella, How have you been?"

I glanced over at Maggie then at Edward before I answered, "I've been good." I looked back at Maggie, "Sweetie this is Carlisle."

"Hi Carlisle," she said before going back to a conversation with Emmett and Esme.

"Hello Maggie, Come let's not just stand here everyone to the living room."

Maggie spotted the piano before I did, she loved piano music. I had played it for her ever since I was pregnant. Later on my license had fallen between the floor boards in my room and I had to open the floor to find all my presents and pictures of Edward. I played my lullaby for Margaret every night. "Who plays piano? Me and mamma love to listen to it."

"Edward does," Alice answered.

Maggie jumped off Esme's lap and went to take Edward's hand she started to pull his hand, "Please play for me Edward."

He chuckled, "Okay here I come." He picked Maggie up carefully and sat her on the bench next to her. "What do you want me to play?"

"Oh my lullaby it goes like this," she began to hum 'my lullaby' and everyone in the room froze and all eyes were on me. My face turned bright red and I could feel Alice's hand on my shoulder giving me a quick squeeze. "Do you know it Edward?"

"Yes, very well." He said after he was called out of a trance, and then he began to play. I sat back in the couch and closed my eyes, when I opened them Edward was looking at me.

Just then Jasper and Rosalie walked in. "Bella," Jasper called, "How are you?"

"Hi Jasper, Rosalie, I'm well and you?"

"Good, sorry for being late my car kind of faltered while I was going to pick up the food and Rose had to come help me." He smiled slightly but I noticed he still stood away from me. I hope he didn't feel bad for my birthday incident still.

Rosalie didn't even acknowledge my presence, "I'm going upstairs to clean up." She ran upstairs and then Jasper headed over to Alice.

Maggie was standing on the bench now holding onto Edward with one hand. She was humming to the song that she knew so well, "Maggie sweetie sit down before you get hurt please."

"Yes mamma," she went to go jump off the bench but the poor girl had inherited my lack of balance and almost fell. I gasped but inside I knew with a room full of vampires there was no harm. Edward caught her and sat her back onto the bench, "Wow thank you."

Emmett's booming laugh broke the silence, "Well if you weren't sure that was Bella's kid before you definitely know now."

We all laughed and the rest of the day went by smoothly. Edward and I evaded each other as best we could. While I got the tour of the Maryland house Edward stayed playing the piano with Maggie. Around lunch Maggie complained that she was hungry.

Alice grabbed her hand, "Come on we have food in the kitchen." She glanced at me, "You hungry Bella?"

"No I'm fine thank you." She took Maggie into the kitchen and when I turned around I realized that it was only me and Edward left in the living room. Now I wish I did go into the kitchen but it would be too obvious.

Crap...

Edward Pov:

As Bella turned to answer Alice's question about food I realized everyone was leaving as fast as they could. Great, this was going to be pleasant. Bella turned back to the living room and smiled but when she realized it was just me she frowned. I can't believe I let Alice and Emmett make me think this could work out.

"Your daughter is the most adorable little girl I have ever met." I smiled at her but she just shrugged her shoulders like she knew that. Of course she did, "She's beautiful too just like you."

She shook her head, "Edward please don't."

"Don't what?"

She crossed the room and leaned on the piano, "Listen what happened between us was a long time ago and I understand those feeling are long over for you but you saying things like I'm beautiful only hurts me. If I was so beautiful like you say, then why did you leave?" She shook her head and began to leave I grabbed her hand.

"Wait, no I have to explain something to you please."

She sighed, "What?"

"Those feelings aren't over for me; I understand you have moved on but ..."

"Stop it!" That through me off a little, "Listen Edward you don't have to make excuses up for leaving back then. I always knew you were too good to last we just didn't go. I mean you were like this sexy male model every girl in the school wanted and I was plain Jane. I get it okay I forgive you, its not like I didn't expect it."

What was she talking about; she was too good for me not the other way around. I growled, "Bella love listen to me please?"

She shook her head, "I'm not your love anymore. I'm starting to wonder if I ever was." She walked towards the kitchen but I stopped her and spun her around and kissed her.

At first the kiss was slow I felt like I was doing all the work here, but then she began to move her lips with mine. I passed my tongue onto her bottom lip practically pleading for entrance and then I was in. Oh the taste of her was amazing and then all at once it was over she began to push on my chest although to me it felt like nothing. I let go of her and smiled a little until I saw the look on her face.

"Don't you ever try that again, I'm your teacher Edward were not kids in high school anymore." She shook her head and I went to go after her but someone's arm was restraining me.

I looked down to see Carlisle holding me back, "Let her be son she just need's time."

After that Maggie and Bella left with promises to Alice that they would go shopping soon but only out of the area because no one could see her with a student. I had royally messed up, and now I would pay the price. She loved me that's what she had said hadn't she but … How could she still love me after I hurt her? I shouldn't have kissed her Carlisle was right.

**Thanks for the reviews, **sarahXjacob, sethsduck17, Twilight's Abercrombie, SparklingTopazEyes, 13oClock, TwiHard24. buta-chan, kathyxyu, Steveslittlegirl, Lillian Masen, twilightlady189, and Ekaterini.

**I am glad you all enjoyed it. I have a few corrections though, no insult intended.**

**To Steveslittlegirl: Bella is not in love with Jake I think you m****isinterpreted ** that part of the story. Jake and Bella are simply best friends. They tried dating but they realized they were better friends then lovers, yes they did have sex. I rather have Bella's first be Jake intsead of Mike wouldn't you.

**To Sethsduck17: Well as for your critique I really appreciate it, thats what I'm looking for. Maggie went to her class because of the babysitters problem there really was no other place to bring her. She is outgoing like her father so thats why she was so out there you know. My mom's a teacher so when I was 5 and my babysitter was sick I would go to her class like that sometimes but I was shy so I would walk around the school visiting the other teachers I've known my whole life. As for the kids knowing her in high school at least mine you tend to get the same teachers, and Bella brought Maggie to Bring your child to work day the previous years so that's how her students would know Maggie. **

**Besides that thanks for the reviews you are all awesome.  
I will update as soon as possible. I'm sorry if my chapters are really long. **

**Reviews please :**


	3. Broken Heart

**Thanks for the review my lovely readers, keep them coming please.  
Yes I know this one took me a while to update please forgive me, school and all that good stuff.  
This one isn't as long as I usually do but I wanted to get you something.**

Disclaimer: all sexy characters belong to stephenie meyer of course. 

Monday morning …

Bella Pov:

I sat in class Monday morning contemplating that kiss, over and over in my head. The way he kissed me, god it made me go back to that year; I imagined those kisses so much in my head I never did them justice. I took a deep breath and then began to prepare the lesson for the day.

Edward Pov:

I touched my lips lightly; her lips were as soft as I remember. I knew I shouldn't have left but it was for her own good. She made a life for herself, maybe I shouldn't interfere, but can't we be friends … at least. I shook my head and jumped into my new Volvo with Alice and drove to school. Rosalie was allowed to drive her car here because it wasn't as conspicuous as in Forks or any other small town.

Now I just have to wait for 6th period.

Lunch …

"Hello Edward did you hear me?"

Alice's voice pierced through my head cutting of a rather dicey day dream I had, "What sorry no, what did you say?"

She heaved a sigh while Emmett chuckled lightly, "I asked you if you were up for a game of baseball tonight there's a storm rolling in."

"Yeah, why not;" I sighed and went back to looking at a crack in the wall behind Emmett.

_Seriously are we back to this Edward, _Emmett sighed in his head. I scowled at him, _What?! Listen Edward I remember when we left forks you were horrible to be around. You finally get better or whatever and we find Bella. She's my little sister even if she's technically older then me and I wont have you scaring her off. Back off please, she needs us. _I raised my eyebrows, _weren't you paying attention Saturday. She was perfectly happy with us Jasper says she was getting pure joy from her and love. _I opened my eyes, so she belonged with us I could have told him that, _she was missing something from her life I could tell and that something is us, because we were missing something too._

I growled only low enough for the 5 of them to hear. I threw my trash away in the garbage and exited the cafeteria, I'll go wait in front of Bella's class until the bell rings.

Bella Pov:

I sat in my class listening to my iPod and grading some papers when I felt two warm arms encase me. At first I thought it could have been Edward and I got mad then I realized how warm these arms were and I knew it couldn't be him. I relaxed in the arms and through my head back and closed my eyes.

"Jake …" I sighed and turned to see a huge smile in front of my face.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, something we always did and that always gave the wrong impression. "Hello love, miss me?"

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "You have no idea!"

"How can I get you to cut class today?"

I sighed, "Jake it's the second day give me a break."

He chuckled and brought a chair over to sit next to me, "Lunch break?"

"Yeah, how long are you staying for?"

He fidgeted slightly in his seat, I chuckled he was never one for sitting still for long periods of time. "Um, I'm going to stay here for 2 weeks if you let me," he gave me his best puppy dog face.

I chuckled, "Sam will be fine without you for that long?"

"Yeah, he's got it covered." The bell rang above and I could hear the flurry of students in the haul way. "Can I stay for the rest of the day in here?"

"Yeah sure, why not, just don't be too rude I know you," I chuckled.

Suddenly he stood up, and wrinkled his nose, "The leech is coming?"

I was confused at first and then I understood what he meant and scowled at him, "Jacob behave this is his class I don't want this being vampire verse werewolf brawl." He rolled his eyes and placed a chair as close as he could to me.

Edward Pov:

"Edward, what is wrong with you?"

I shook my head and looked at Alice standing right in front of me, "What do you mean?"

"You growled, and then you said werewolves in the most menacing way I have ever heard you say anything." I shook my head again and grabbed her arm pulling her to the side, "Stop Edward you're hurting me. What's going on?"

"Bella is in there with Jacob Black, from La Push. Ephraim Black's grandson, she hugged him and he called her love and I …" I spluttered the rest out towards the end.

Alice giggled and all I could do was growl, "Oh come down Edward. What are the chances that he is actually a werewolf like his great grandfather? I know she's a danger magnet, but she isn't capable from going from one mythical creature to the next … could she?" She laughed again, "Nah listen she wouldn't be with a mutt. It's been 7 years and she's perfectly fine." She took my hand and then dragged me into the classroom.

Suddenly she went stiff and hissed, "I told you."

"But, it couldn't be." She shook her head and walked over to Bella's desk.

"Ms. Swan?" I can't believe she actually said that. Look at the face on that dog. I walked as quickly as I could manage and stood next to Alice just in case the dog got out of control.

"Yes Alice?" She looked up with tears in her eyes, but then I realized they were of laughter. The dog took her hand in his and squeezed tightly, god who did he think he was.

"I was wondering if I could have a … private word with you."

She patted Jacobs hand and moved it out of hers, "Of course lets go out into the haul way."

I took my seat in the back of the room but not before he got three words off his chest, "I'm watching you." I growled and took my seat in the back of the room.

Bella Pov:

"What's up Alice?" I finally took a second to take Alice's appearance in, she looked livid. Her eyes were wide and her nose we flared. For a pixie like girl, she looked down right scary … even like a vampire. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked back at me, "Bella I love you and you know this. How is it that we leave for your safety and you end up with a werewolf!"

I was shocked, how did she know Jacob was … "How'd you know?"

She sniffed the air lightly, and tapped her nose, "I know."

"What does it matter anyway? He's been my best friend for 7 years, the only one I could depend on, do you really want me to be prejudice."

"Bella, werewolves are dangerous, I swear I am just trying to watch out for you."

"STOP! That's it I won't have anymore of this. You guys left remember not me, now get into class." I was royally pissed off now, how could she have any right to tell me who I should hang out with. We walked back into class to find Jacob and Edward staring at each other with hate and anger in their eyes.

I walked up to Jacob and whispered into his ear, "Maybe you should leave Jake?" He shook his head, "You're shaking Jake."

He kissed my cheek lingering for a bit, "I'm in control I promise." I shrugged and went to stand in the front of the class.

"I need 3 volunteers to give out the novels in the back of the class please." I searched the room for the raised hands, "Okay give me a second to remember names here. Locasio, Marcella, and … Edward." I had been shocked to see his hand up but it would have satisfied him too much not to pick him. "Locasio give out Pride and Prejudice, Marcella give out the Romeo and Juliet, and Edward hand out Wuthering Heights."

I could see Alice and Jacob shaking their heads from the front and side of me. They both new but I was going to play the game he thought he was so good at. "Yes Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth put her hand down and smirked towards Jacob, "Who's the cutie in the corner Ms. S you're boo?"

I chuckled, "The 'cutie' in the corner is not my boo." I looked over at Jacob who pouted lightly and then laughed along with me, "He is my best friend Jacob."

"Nice meeting you all," he said with a wave.

I shook my head, "Wow I never seen girls and guys as friends so old. Well not that your old I mean they usually don't last past high school if they even get into high school, you know?"

I nodded towards Elizabeth, "Yes I get what you mean, but he was a friend of the families so now way of loosing contact. Even when I tried," I stage whispered. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Jake come on."

He chuckled, "You know you love me." He left a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. Just then Edward got up and began to leave the classroom.

"Mr. Cullen take your seat now," I demanded. He kept walked towards the exit, "Mr. Cullen if you leave my classroom I will report you." Like that was a real threat towards him, "I will call your parents." He froze and turned towards me.

I thought I had him finally, "My parents died a long time ago. My heart died 7 years ago, so there's no point in threats … Ms. Swan." With that he left and I had the strongest urge to go after him.

Rupert laughed, "He was 10 how the fuck did his heart die. What a dramatic guy?"

"Shut it Rupert," I turned towards Alice with worried eyes, "Alice please."

She nodded and went after him.

**_Omg! Will Bella and Edward ever get together?  
Is Bella finally going to go with Jacob?  
Will they ever have a happy ending?_**

Who knows .. well I do of course but to find out keep them  
reviews coming and keep reading.

Next chapter asap.

**Review Please !**


	4. I can't take this anymore

Bella Pov: 

"What's his problem?"

"Shut it Jake, please give me a break here. Watch the kids for me, I gotta go get him." I turned to the class who were all looking at me with faces of shock. "Begin to read Pride and Prejudice please, and Rupert I don't want to hear a word."

Rupert looked at Bella with incredulous eyes, "What? I was merely going to ask why you're not asking for the security guard."

I shook my head, he didn't understand. None of them would understand, he needs me and I don't know I need to help him this once, "Because I know he isn't a troublesome kid okay. I don't want to get him in trouble before I get the story. I'm a fair teacher aren't I?"

The class chuckled and said 'yes' in unison. After that I left the class wondering how I was going to find them when I spotted Edward curled up on the floor. I had never seen him so … vulnerable. His body shook with tearless sobs, I ran towards him and Alice moved to the side for me.

I picked his face up with my hands and faced him towards me, "Wanna explain to me what that was all about?" He shook his head, "Edward you're acting like you're a 12 year old girl, instead of a 144 year old man, or even a 17year old would help out here."

I could hear Alice chuckled lightly from behind me, just then Edward stood up and I stood with him. "I'm sorry for behaving that way; I know I have no right." There was something off, and then I got it ... he sounded just like he did before he left. "I left you a long time ago and I have no right to be mad if you moved on, that's why I left in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Did he just say he left so I could move on? But he told me he left because he didn't really love me.

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah I guess you don't know that. I realized that you weren't going to let me go if I told you the real reason was for your own safety. I had to lie unfortunately, and tell you that I left because I no longer had any feelings for you, which is absurd." His face went totally smooth, "I didn't realize you were going to believe me so quickly though, I thought I would have to be there for an hour or two. Why Bella, why would you believe me so quickly?"

I laughed a cold humorless laugh, "I told you. I never truly believed that you did love me. Why would someone as gorgeous as you go for someone as plain for me? It really never made sense to me."

Edward POV:

"What, Bella love, what never made sense was why you would go for a monster like me?" I took her hand, oh that feeling how I miss it. I heard her heart accelertate which made me smile, at least some things never change."You were so blinded by my pretty looks to see who I really was, a vampire. For that you should have left me immediately because you didn't I had to leave."

She let her mouth fall slightly, closing it quickly. She ripped her hand from my hand, which caused my heart to break a little more, "I can't do this. Please do me a favor of coming back to class."

Why couldn't she see what was right in front of her, me! I know she was obviously with Jacob, the dirty mutt, but I love her so much more. _Edward do as she says, please._ I looked to Alice, and then Bella, "Okay."

We all walked into class, and the smug look on the dogs face was killing me.

_If I ever walked out like that she would kick me out in two seconds. Fair my ass, its cause he's a pretty person isn't it. I don't see anything special about him, but his sister now that's something different. Well both of them are gorgeous, crap. Why is he so special? (Rupert)_

_(Jennifer) God he is beautiful, I wonder if he would go out with me. Obviously he is like every other guy in the school though, obsessed with Ms.Swan. She's a great teacher but I don't get why everyone thinks she so gorgeous. Now Edward and Jasper are a whole other story. I would try for Emmett but I hear he goes out with Rosalie and she looks like she isn't one to mess with. _

_(Jacob) Dirty ass scum, that leech still thinks he has the right to mess with Bella. God I wish she would get over him, I love her too much to see her going through this pain. She says she is, but if she was we would still be together I know it, we belong together. Oh wait didn't she tell me the leech could read minds … fuck._

I shook my head and laid my head down. Everyone would think I was going to sleep but Bella knew that couldn't be. I waited until Alice nudged me 20 minutes later.

"Don't forget the essay will be graded like college level rubric. Have a good day class, oh and Edward may I see you after class." What maybe she, no wait I couldn't let my hopes go to high.

'Ohhh' the class chanted collectively. "Cullen's getting rung out," chanted Rupert and Billy until they were out of ear shot.

"Yes," I said coldly.

"Don't speak to her that way, have some respect for your elders." He said the world elders with acid dripping from each letter.

I couldn't help it, and I lurched at him.

Bella Pov:

"No, stop please!" Next thing I knew Jacob was pinned to the floor and Edward had his hands to his neck.

**That was a pretty awesome cliff hanger if I do say so myself.  
I know its short, its half of what I usually write but I wanted to leave  
you with that cliffhanger I felt like I owed my readers that captivation.**

Review please, the first chapter I got like 10 and now I have been dwindling  
down. Tell me how much love, or do not I dont mind.


	5. Mogrel Vs Bloodsucker

**Sorry I know it took me a while to update. I try to update everyone 2-3 days and now more then that because I know how annoying it can get when the story is good and you want to read more. I thank you all for the awesome Reviews keep them coming ... **

**sorry for the cliffhanger it had to be done :  
let the story continue ...**

Bella Pov:

"Edward get off him now," normally I would say 'before I call security' but that would be no use right now. "Please, Edward … for me this once just let go of him."

Jacob put his legs against Edward's chest and launched him across the room. I took that moment to stand in front of a crouched Jacob; I put my arm against his chest but stared straight at Edward. His eyes were full of hatred and hurt, like I had hurt him by trying to protect Jacob.

"What is wrong with you Edward?" I shook my head; I couldn't believe he would actually act this way. "First you storm out of my class room like your some child, and now you attack Jake because he told you to have some _respect._" I turned around to look at Jake who had already straightened himself out and was stretching out his muscles. "I won't have you disrupting my life like that don't come back to this classroom – or my life until you get your life straightened out. I have order, and I can't have you messing that up."

Edward Pov:

That mongrel's thoughts were killing my brain, all he could think about was undressing Bella like she was some kind of piece of meat. How could I explain that to her? He took her hand at that exact moment, yes I understood it was for reassurance for her but to him it meant so much more. I just nodded, "Fine if that is how you prefer it." _Edward are you in Bella's classroom? _I shook my head, great, "Yeah Emmett."

"What is he talking about?" Jacob looked at me like I was crazy and that made me smile a bit.

"Emmett probably asked him if he was in here, in his mind." 7 years later and she still knew me better then anyone else. I nodded to assure her she was right. At that moment Emmett came sauntering in.

"Hi Bella," he announced his entrance in a booming voice that echoed around.

She giggled, oh how I wish to make her to do that like I use to, "Hi Emmett, please be careful were in school and I'm Ms. Swan. If anyone heard you saying Bella I might get in trouble."

"Oops, sorry _Ms. Swan _I was just looking for my brother here. Is he causing you any trouble?" He laughed, but Bella kept a serious face which gave everything away. Emmett growled at me, "What are you doing Edward?"

"Your brother disrupted class once by walking out and then he attacked me unprovoked," Jacob said with a smug smile. _I couldn't touch him because I knew Bella would get upset with me later but if his brother does it, it's no ones fault but theirs._

Emmett took that moment to smell the air around him, he hissed. "Who asked you dog?" He turned to me, _is it true what the dog says? Tell me why on earth Bella is holding his hand? _

"Yes it's true and I have no clue ask her," I look at Bella. She always got annoyed when we talked in a one way manner. "Let's go Emmett I've been ordered to leave Ms.Swan's presence until I get my life in order."

Emmett huffed and slouched down, "That will take forever. Bella," he whined, "can the rest of us still see you?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Emmett, "Of course. Where would I be with out my family?" Emmett hugged Bella quickly and then pulled her away, "What?" She looked slightly hurt.

"No offense Bella, but you stink!"

She began to smell herself, "I do not!"

"Yeah, I am sorry to announce that you do. Well to us at least, you smell like … dog!"

Bella Pov:

"Dog," I looked over at Jacob who was laughing, "Jake?"

He laughed a little harder, "its part of who we are. Vampire naturally smells bad to Werewolves, like a bittersweet smell but it burns our noses."

"And Werewolves smell like crap to us," Emmett finished bluntly. "Okay Bells I'm getting this miscreant out of your hands. You are coming over Saturday?"

I looked over at Jake who looked slightly worried. He had traveled all the way to Maryland from La Push, but I had already promised the Cullen's I was coming over. I took his hand to reassure him, "I already promised them Jake. Anyway we have all the time in the world." I was slightly lost in the Jacob, Bella world and gave Jake a quick tap on the lips. I heard a growl and a slam of the door, when I turned around Edward had left and Emmett looked slightly disgusted. "Sorry Emmett ... tell him were just friends please, even though he doesn't deserve an explanation. Tell Esme we will see her Saturday at 12."

"Okay, later Bells." He shook his head walking out and even shuddered.

I sighed and leaned into Jacob's embrace, "So you're ditching me on Saturday to baby-sit while you go hang out with them?" He said them as if acid poured from each letter.

"Jake, you're not baby sitting; Maggie came with me last week." I laughed, "and anyway …" He got up and pushed away to me, to stand by the window. His arms were shaking, "Jake calm down what's wrong?"

"You brought Maggie, to a house full of Vampires. How could you be so stupid Bella? Do you understand how dangerous that it? Look at your ex bloodsucker he just attacked me totally unprovoked. I will not have you bringing Maggie into that house I forbid it."

"You forbid it! Who the hell do you think you are Jacob Black? That is my child and I would never endanger her life. I can assure you that each and every one of them even Edward would risk their life to protect her. Don't ever try and tell me how to raise my child Jacob." I was fuming, but I knew the anger I had just lashed out at him was mostly meant for Edward.

I'm 25 I shouldn't be having these feelings but got, I missed his touch. If it wasn't for Maggie or Jake, I would probably be here with him laughing in his arms. If it wasn't for Maggie I would be a vampire already, and I knew that for certain. Unfortunately there was no way to be with him forever, now things were complicated, and he had to understand that.

"Bella, are you listening to me?"

I shook my head, "What? Oh no I'm sorry Jake what were you saying?"

"Never mind, listen I understand that she is your kid, but I was right there with you while you raised her. I consider her my child to and I was just watching out for her, that's all."

"Aw Jake," I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You have to know that I would never put Maggie in any danger. I know I'm blind to danger when it comes to me, according to all of you, but to Maggie I'm not and you know that."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Yes I know. Ugly Jealousy monster rears his head again. You know?"

"I know Jake, nothing to be jealous about though." What a hug liar I have come out to be. "Now go pick Maggie up from school and here," I took the house key out and handed it to Jake, "Order a pizza or something and we can all three watch a movie together."

He laughed, and gave me a quick hug, "Will they let me pick her up?"

"Yeah your name is on a list of people I have allowed to pick her up. Plus once you get there she will come running to you and they will know." He shrugged and bounded out the room.

I sat at my chair and sighed. I have never had a more eventful first couple days of school; the new students will probably think it's always like this. I shuffled my papers and mentally prepared myself for my next period. I had twenty minutes left, because it was my prep but I decided not to even entertain the thought of going to the teachers lounge. With Jacob and Edward here my head was swimming. I loved Jacob with all my heart … well not all my heart but you get it. He was there for me when I needed him most, twice. I know he still likes me, but that wasn't happening I'm not ready and he deserves better. Then there's Edward; god why do you tease me. This will be any interesting year; I just wish … Edward could hold me in his arms once more just once.

**Did you like it?  
Hope you did, leave me a review.  
Updates asap. **

**Have to go do a psych paper now. **


	6. Swan Girls

**Hey Yall!  
Hope you liked that last chapter.  
Thank you for the awesome reviews.  
I actually have figured out what I'm doing  
with this story because to be honest I was a little  
lost for a while. I didn't know what to do with Bella  
because she had Maggie but now worries my creat-  
ive juices went pumping and I got them to give me  
something.**

Well enjoy -- no not the last chapter calm down a couple more left

Edward Pov:

"Jacob, harder push me harder." I turned from behind a tree to see Jacob pushing Maggie on a swing in the local park. They looked like one big happy family, one that I would never have. Bella took pictures of a toothy Maggie who was in total bliss, and a handsome Jake pushing her and gazing dreamily at Bella. Finally they stopped and Bella pulled out a couple of snacks from her purse. Maggie sauntered over to Jacob's lap and positioned herself comfortably, "Jake how long are you going to be here?"

He secured and arm around her waist so she wouldn't slip off, "A little less then two weeks princess."

Her eyes open wide and she pouted, "That's it." Then her mouth stretched into a wide smile, "You can come with us on Saturday to see Eddie, Ali, Em, Rose, Jazz, Carlisle and Esme. Did you know mama named me after her?"

I could see Jacobs's posture straighten suddenly, before he was hunched protectively around Maggie now he was ready for attack. "Yes I knew that," Bella then placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Sweetie, Jacob can't come with us Saturday because …" She looked at Jacob for help and he shrugged, "because he already has plans, maybe another day."

She shrugged, children were so easily persuaded, "Okay another time."

"You are such a masochist," this voice was coming from closer. I turned to see Jasper standing there, "it physically hurts you to see Bella happy with him yet you stay there."

I just slouched to the ground, "What can I say? She isn't really like perfect bliss happy, is she Jazz?"

He was quite for a while, and then frowned. "Unfortunately not, I'm getting a lot of unused love, does that make sense? Like she has love there for someone but she can't give it out, she's storing it. I'm getting the lonely vibes too even though, well look at her."

I growled and buried my head in my lap, "What am I going to do now?" I turned to see that Jasper wasn't there anymore. I saw him half way to where Bella was seated.

"Jazz!" Maggie ran and launched herself into Jasper's arms.

He chuckled, "Well Hi there Maggie. Having a fun day in the park?"

She nodded, "Yep. I'm here with Jake and Mamma. What are you doing here?"

"Erm, I was picking up something from the shop across the street and I had a feeling," he winked at Bella who laughed. "That you guys were over here, you still coming over Saturday?"

"Yes I can't wait. Emmett said he's going to teach me how to climb a proper tree whatever that means. Alice said she was going to buy me clothes and do a make over one me," she beamed at him. "Edward said he was going to teach me the piano, Rosalie said she would show me how to fix a carbo- um carburetor I don't know what that is but I will need to know when I'm older."

They all laughed, Jasper turned to Bella, "You're daughter just smiled at the fact that she was getting made over."

Bella put her hands up in surrender, "I never said she was 100 mine."

He laughed, "Well Edward should be meeting me soon so I should … go" Get_ your ass over here idiot. You've had 15 minutes. _

Oh so that's what he wanted, I got up from behind the tree and started walking over to where they were standing. "Uh Hi, Jasper I thought you were going to meet me at the shop?" _Smooth brother smooth._

"Yeah, I seen Bella Maggie, and sorry I didn't catch your name. Oh wait Jake, and I came over to say hello."

Maggie opened her arms for me to carry her now and I grabbed her, "Hey princess."

She giggled, "Jacob calls me that too." I turned to look at Jacob who looked livid at the fact that me and Jasper had so much of Maggie's trust. "How are you Edward? Don't forget you are supposed to teach me how to play piano tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. I got the music laid out for you already. If you ask your mama maybe you can come over for regular lessons, I'm sure you will be amazing." She looked over at Bella with expectant eyes.

"Can I mama oh please can I? I will raise the money for the lessons myself." She pleaded with her big brown eyes.

I chuckled, "Lesson's are free of charge Princess."

"See it won't even put a dent in your used up credit card like you always say, oh please mama?"

Jasper and I put our heads against Maggie, "Oh please mama." We all chanted together, Bella laughed and nodded.

"Yes," she wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my cheek. "You're a bit cold Edward," she giggled. "That's funny Eddie colder then normal and Jake warmer then normal."

I looked down at Bella, "observant just like her mama." She took that moment to look straight at my eyes, the heat rushed up her cheeks driving me crazy, "I'm glad some things don't change." We were lost in our own world, and it was perfect.

"Well, we should be going then. See you later Bel-la …" She had drifted off to the same place that I was, and for that I was thankful. That gave me hope, "Nice meeting you Jacob. See you later Maggie," she leaped out of my arms and into Jaspers to say good bye.

"See yah Edward," she reached her arms out for me to grab her and I did so.

"Bye _Princess,_" I obviously only called her that to annoy the dog but it seemed to make her happy so I would continue. "Good bye Bella," I winked at her.

Bella Pov:

All air left my body, he was as perfect as I remembered and that annoyed the living hell out of me. Couldn't he have one freaking flaw, "Goodbye Jasper, Goodbye Edward." He put Maggie back on the ground and she came to stand between my legs, "You ready to go home too munchkin." She hid her head behind my hair like she did when she was younger. I always thought it was so adorable, but she hadn't done it in such a long time. "What's up baby?"

She giggled, "Edwards cute mama don't you think so." I could hear Edward chuckled even from 50 feet away.

Jacob growled from next to me, "Uh yeah Hun I guess."

"Maybe … well I know I'm 5 but he could be my boyfriend don't you think," Now that was absolutely adorable and kind of weird. When she's older and I told her she wanted to date someone I use to date she will be grossed out.

I giggled, "Well babe who knows. But I wouldn't keep your hopes up."

She shrugged, "Oh well there's always Tyler James from the first grade."

"Well Princess, seems like your going for the older men are you," Jacob sighed shaking his head side to side.

She sighed, "Jacob do you actually expect me to stay with someone my age. Laura Lynn from 4th grade says her mom only dates older men because if not they have no money and can't support her … whatever that means."

Jacob and I eyed each other and both laughed, "Well sweetie you go for it." I shook my head and took her hand walking towards the car. She was bright for her age … a little too bright.

"Great, are all Swan girls obsessed with Edward Cullen," Jacob muttered. I stomped on his foot and hissed even though I knew he couldn't feel it.

**Do you like?  
Gracias, mis amores.  
Review please !**


	7. Change?

Saturday …

Bella Pov:

That Saturday was spent just how it was supposed to. Alice played dress up with Maggie and some how got me to play Barbie. She even bought us both new wardrobes, silly pixie. After that Maggie flittered downstairs to have her first piano lesson, I had to admit she was very good. Rosalie then put her into a mini jumpsuit and got her under the hood of the car, well she tried until I yelled at her and made Emmett go and hold the car up. That's when Maggie said how amazed she was at Emmett's strength and I forgot about how she didn't know their little secret. After working on the car Rosalie got Maggie cleaned off and handed her over to Emmett. He then brought her out to the back where it seemed they planted a new tree in the middle. It wasn't yet as big as its surrounding tree's but it had great branches to climb. Emmett leapt from branch to branch with Maggie in his arms, until they reached the top.

"Mama take a picture, mama hurry." I looked up and all the breath left my body at that moment. I felt the camera slip from my pocket and then heard a distinct _click._

A velvety chuckle emitted from who ever took the picture next to me, "breathe Bella."

I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in, "She's so high. Oh Emmett please be careful coming down."

Emmett stopped at a branch with Maggie in his arms, he frowned at me. "Now really Bella don't be so absurd. I would never let anything happen to Maggie."

I chuckled only half heartedly, "I know that but that's my baby remember."

"Yeah I know," he shook his head and made a leap from a branch 50 feet in the air to the ground. "See piece of cake, right Maggz?"

"Right," she beamed and ran over to Edward who was standing next to me examining a photograph on the digital camera. "Edward did you take a good pict-"she yawned violently and then tried to recover, "ure."

A melodic laugh escaped his full lips, "Yeah Maggie I did." He looked over to me and then back at the photograph he had been examining. I walked over a couple inches to see what was so interesting and caught the photo before he had time to change it. "Come on Maggie lets get you some dinner, you have had a very long day."

"I'm not tired," she yawned again and leaned into Edwards's side. I was getting scared of her attachment to the Cullen's; I was all too aware of what happened once you got attached to them.

I wasn't hungry so I left everyone to coo over Maggie. I sat down on the piano bench and began to hit random keys. He was staring at a picture Jacob had taken of me and Maggie on the slide. It was definitely a Kodak moment, but the way he stared at it … like with longing.

A long strong arm wrapped itself around my shoulder. At first I was scared it was Edward and then I saw a smiling Esme sitting next to me. "Hi Esme," I smiled and leaned into her.

"Hello my darling daughter, how are you holding up?" Daughter, hmm that was something I wasn't expecting.

"I'm holding up … okay. Daughter Esme, why did you call me that?"

Her laughing vibrated against my body, "Sweetheart you have been my daughter since the moment you got Edward back at this piano playing your lullaby. I remember that day so clearly, hearing him finally play after weeks of separating himself. It was literally music to my ears."

"I had nothing to do with it Esme, it was all his doing. He never needed me," I sighed for some reason that thought depressed me even more."

"Darling he needs you more then you have ever been able to see even now." She got up slowly and turned to me, "Love never fades especially the right kind of love." She walked into the kitchen and I could see her join the laughter of the others.

Edward Pov:

I walked out of the kitchen letting everyone else talk to Maggie. She had an addictive quality to herself, just like Bella. I stopped at the door way into the parlor. There she was sitting at my piano. Those deep brown eyes of hers swimming with so many emotions.

"Bella?" She turned to me and a tear escaped her eyes. I rushed over to her side and wiped the tear away, "Bella love what's wrong?"

"Why does everything have to be so complicated? I would ask you why you had to come back but I'm reasonable and I know you didn't do it on purpose. Plus, I do miss Alice, Esme and everyone else." I hung my head, being here hurt her. The old Bella would have thrown a tantrum, this older Bella was more reasonable. Was she still my Bella?

"I'm sorry for messing with your world Bella … Can I ask you something?"

She looked kind of skeptic, "Um Sure."

How was I suppose to word this, "When we were dating you have to understand that you were not only my girlfriend, but also my best friend. I need my friend back Bella, at least that please?"

She stared into my eyes for what seemed forever. These were the times I wished I could read her mind, "Dammit Bella what are you think? Say something, please."

"I'm … Your right you know. You weren't just my boyfriend either you were one of my best friends. I think I can handle being friends."

Bella Pov:

Who was I kidding I can't be close enough to be his friend, but those pensive eyes begged for me to take him in. I can't say no to him, never could. A smile spread across his face, there was my favorite crooked smile that I haven't seen in almost 7 years.

"That's great Bella; I promise you won't regret it."

"Regret What?" Alice came into the room and sat at the bench with me.

She put an arm around my waist. To everyone it would have seemed endearing but she had been doing that all day. Part of me thought she was holding me here, like if she let go I was going to leave forever.

Alice looked up at Edward, "Bella said we could be friends."

Alice jumped in her seat, "Oh that's great! Now were all us minus yah know."

"Sure," how wrong was she? We could never be us. "Okay guys it's getting late. I need to get Maggie into bed. It was a great day, we should do it again."

"How about next Saturday," Alice suggested.

Edward Pov:

"No sorry, Jacob's only here for 2 weeks and I promised him I was all his until he left." Jacob of course, I let myself get to happy over the first little step that I deluded myself into forgetting she already had all the male friend she would ever need.

We all walked them to the door each giving them a hug or peck on the kiss. I squeezed Maggie in my arms, but not tight enough to do any damage. "Bye Edward, see you next week."

"No sweetie you're not coming next week," Bella announced.

Her little face fell, "Mama but my lessons."

"Oh lessons your right I did promise, um Edward?"

What did she just call me? I snapped my head up and found the most beautiful brown eyes looking at me, "Yes?"

A smirk played at the edges of her beautiful full lips, "Can I drop her off on Thursday after school? She doesn't have ballet that day and I can take Jake out I guess." Jake of course, I heard Alice hiss which surprised me.

"Okay, I can pick her up at school if you want?"

"No, I will drop her off. I can't have people noticing our closeness."

I laughed, "Closeness?"

She scowled and turned to say goodbye to everyone.

After she left I saw that Alice was genially mad, "What's up with you Ali?"

"I can't believe Bella mentioned Jacob like that if I didn't know her I would say she was trying to make you jealous."

I rolled my eyes, "Bella didn't want to make me jealous. She probably is just not use to not saying his name." She sighed, "You remember when we left you would accidentally say stuff like 'maybe I can get Bella to go to the mall with me this weekend' or 'that new movie is coming out Bella will love it'. It's hard adjusting Alice," She smiled.

"When did you get so Gandhi on us?" She danced over giving me a tight hug. "Best brother you know that," I heard Emmett run in.

He scowled, "Hey what am I chop liver?"

"Aw Emmett he might be the best but you're the most lovable," Emmett was fine with that and he hugged Alice.

I heard Esme chuckle behind us _I knew having Bella back would be good for the family._

Bella Pov:

As I drove home I glanced into my mirror to see Maggie fast asleep in the back. She looked so peaceful, and carefree. I wish I could be like that, if only. I still can't get out of my mind Edward looking at that picture of me and Maggie with longing eyes. He probably wants to have a family like that and was … I don't know. He so frustrating sometimes, god like my life can't get complicated enough.

I slowed down at a red light and my phone began to ring, "Hello?" I yawned I didn't realize how tired I was; well it was 11:30pm.

"Bells where are you look at the time," he sounded pissed off.

I chuckled, "What are you my father? I'm on my way home now, see you Jake."

"Be careful Bella, see you soon."

Edward Pov:

**Sets before Bella had the phone conversation with Jacob**

I sat at the piano running my hands over the keys, I had a melody in my head but I didn't quite know how to work with it yet.

"Alice, Alice sweetie what do you see?" I turned to see Jasper waving his hand in front of Alice's face.

I instantly searched her mind, and all the air left my lungs.

Bella was waiting at a red light, she was laughing about something. It turned green and she drove on but a car from a different lane wasn't driving straight. He swerved, crap is he drunk, the drunk driver had a huge 4x4 all Bella is driving is 2000 Honda civic; and then it happened. The car slammed into the side of her car sending her flipping and straight into a tree.

"No!" I hadn't realized I screamed out loud because everyone was looking at me.

Alice looked up to me her body racked with tears, "Edward" she said in barely a whisper.

"Lets go we have to save her," I was already running out the door.

I could feel everyone running after me, "What the hell is going on?" Emmett bellowed, "What happened to Bella?"

I looked back at Carlisle who was right next to me, he already had in medical bag in hand. "Carlisle do you have your phone?"

"Yes," he looked perplexed, "Why though?"

"Call Jacob, tell him what's going on, trust me."

He nodded and did as I asked of him. Alice was filling in the family about what was happening when I saw it. Her car was practically twisted around the bark.

"Momma, momma it hurts momma."

"Maggie," we all said at once. Emmett and Rosalie were the most determined at this point. Emmett dragged the car back onto the street and Rosalie ripped the door open. Maggie was sitting in the back still with her seat belt on. It seemed to have cut into her body and she was holding her left arm in a weird way as if she broke it. Rosalie slowly unbuckled her and pulled her out.

"Hey Princess, How you doing?" Alice cooed, as she hovered around Rosalie.

She began to cry, "I'm okay. It hurts a little, and I can't feel my arm. Where's my momma?"

I was trying to rip open the door at this point, but the car had done a number on it. Finally I got it off; to me it felt like forever to everyone else I was less then a minute.

"Bella," She didn't move and at that moment I panicked. I pulled her out of the car and laid her lightly on the side walk. "Bella love wake up please," a whimper could be heard behind me

"Momma, oh please let me down Rose please." Maggie was struggling in Rose's arms trying to get to her mother.

"Rosalie be careful she'll get bruises," Esme called. I started to hear footsteps, four to be exact, running towards us.

"Edward let me through," Carlisle pushed through and began to examine Bella. I turned trying to control the sobs that began to overtake my body.

"Edward," Maggie pleaded with me. She had her arms outstretched.

I opened my arms to take her into my arms, "Come on princess."

"Is my momma going to be okay?" She held on tight to my neck, a human would have been chocking by now.

"Yes, I promise you she will." _Edward don't promise her that you don't know that,_ Alice scolded me. I hissed at her, "Yes she will. I hear her heart beating weak but its beating, right Carlisle."

He sighed, "Yes Edward but she has some internal bleeding and broken legs, or maybe even …" he trailed off and started to talk to himself while he analyzed her.

"What happened here?" Jacob came bursting through a small park on the other side of the road. "Oh god Bella," he ran to her side. "Well you're a doctor help her," Emmett and Jasper both growled.

"Stop it boys, I'm doing the best I can Jacob I promise you." He growled, you could tell he was as annoyed as I was at not being able to help her.

"Where is Maggie?" Maggie was still in my arms slowly crying but I could hear her breathing starting to even out.

"Jake?" she picked her head up, "Jake Momma's hurt."

"I know princess, she'll be alright I promise." He tried to take Maggie from my arms but she held on harder which got him even more annoyed. I was kind of grateful; having Maggie in my arms was like having a piece of Bella with me.

"Oh no," I snapped my head in Carlisle's direction. "It seems like there is nothing else I can do, she has to much internal bleeding and her spine is totally cracked."

"Where is the mother fucker that did this to her?" Jacob growled this question out and until that moment I was too worried with Bella to think of him. His car had gone into an abandon factory a couple feet away, I heard no heart beat and was satisfied with his death.

"He's dead," I shot my head in the direction of the car.

He growled, "It should have been me to kill him." Then he looked at me, "You can still help her."

"No Jacob I am serious, I love Bella like my own daughter, but there is nothing I can do at all," I could see Carlisle calculating different idea's in his head on how to save her, but none worked.

"No, no you can help her. You can save her I don't care how you save her just save her."

Then I understood what he meant, Maggie was looking at us confused. I could tell she didn't understand that if we could save her why we wouldn't do it. "He wants us to change her," I said as flatly as I could.

"Oh Jacob I don't know," Carlisle said.

"Please," the tears began to fall from his face, "Please save her. She is all I have, all Maggie has.'

"Edward save my momma please, if Jacob said you can save her please save her." He eyes we dark chocolate and deep just like Bella.

"I can't do it," Alice came to take Maggie from my arms.

Maggie and Jacob stared at me, "Please save her."

"Save her Eddie she's my momma, my daddy already left I need my momma."

"Save her please, she is my best friend." Jacob pleaded with me showing me memories of them together throughout the years.

I shook my head, "I can't … I" I chocked. Do I have the strength to do that?

**Ouchh major cliff hanger. You think Edward can do it?  
Im so evil sometimes, I know.**

**Kay Review please!**


	8. Venom!

**Okay this is so short only 390 words where my other chapters are 1,500+ but this needed its only melodramitic chapter you comprehend right. I dont know if I will get the next chapter up today but deff tomorrow after I come back from college open house eek! college. Well sympathsize with Edward he did his best :**

Edward Pov:

"Save her, please."

"Just change her already, you always wanted to."

_Edward you have to. Change her Edward. Hurry up already._

I couldn't take it any more, "Shut up already. I never wanted to change her Jacob get that straight I would never wish her this fate."

"I'm pleading with you; you can help her in a way I cant, please."

I heard a loud growl from behind me, "This is taking to freaking long. Were going to looser her, move," Rosalie pushed past me almost knocking me over.

"Let Carlisle do it Rose," Emmett pleaded.

Carlisle looked up at Rosalie, he had been awfully quiet, "Men" Rose growled. Rosalie went into Carlisle's bag and pulled out a needle and handed it to me. "Don't be totally useless, she will want your venom in her empty some into their."

As I put my venom into the needle I saw Rosalie make small bites on Bella's wrist and ankles, she also licked over it to make it heal. I then realized what the need was for. I opened up her shirt and heard Jacob growl, I flung the needle right into her chest.

Carlisle put an arm around me and Rosalie, "You did well. Now we just have to wait and see that she isn't to far gone."

"Her heart is still beating it has to work," I pleaded.

"What did you do to my momma? Did you save her, Jake did they?" Maggie was crying uncontrollably now. Jacob took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

He looked at her lovingly, "Yes they save her. It's just going to take a couple days." She fully trusted him because the next thing I knew she was asleep in his arms.

"Come on let's get Bella home," Carlisle instructed, "Um our home would be best Jacob." He just nodded, "Jasper and Emmett get rid of the evidence of the accident. Were on back roads so no one heard and they'll just think the idiot drove himself into the factory."

"Yes Carlisle," they began to crumple the pieces of the car as I picked Bella up in my arms and ran home. Everyone not 2 feet behind me, because I let them; God she had to get better.

**I have to tell you this, I just got the most amazing shirt from my friend for my birthday.  
It says TEAM EDWARD on the front and on the back it says  
**_**"What if I'm not the Hero  
What if I'm the bad guy"  
Is that not the cutest quote in the world, it brought tears to my eyes.**_

**But yeah I hope you liked the short short chapter.  
Now Im really trying to figure out how to make Bella  
feel while shes transforming**

**Because she's strong but I dont really see her as strong as she  
was in Breaking Dawn that she didnt yell through out the whole  
Thing. Well whatever I will figure it out.**

**REVIEW PLEASE & thanks for hearing my droaning :  
**


	9. Let me Die

**Sorry loves, I know it took a while. It's my senior year in high school, if you have been there you know how hectic it can get at times. Here's another short chapter, I will try to make the next one my usual length.**

**Well Enjoy !**

Bella Pov:

My whole body was engulfed in flames I could feel it spread to every inch of my body. It hurts so much, why can't it just stop.

"She's whimpering, she's in pain Carlisle more morphine." An angel spoke those velvety words, why was he in a place that burned so much. Could he help me?

"Help," escaped my lips.

I heard a whining voice, "Carlisle I'm begging you she can't go through anymore."

"Son, be patient we have all been through it," another angel spoke now. Are they helping me out of this?

"No, it hurts just kill me now …"

Edward Pov:

"No Bella love, hang in there." I couldn't stand it, we shouldn't have done this to her; she doesn't deserve this fate. I felt an arm wrap around me, "Let go I don't need sympathy."

"Edward come with me please," Alice tried to pull me and for some reason I went with her. As soon as we left the room I fell to the floor and let the sobs rack my body, "Edward she will be fine."

I shook my head, "You don't remember what it feels like Alice. It hurts beyond comprehension." She put her hands on both sides of my face and made me look into her eyes, I searched her mind for her thoughts but I came upon a beautiful vision instead. Bella dressed in a magnificent blue summer dress, her features so pronounce some how more beautiful. I was there with her, my arms wrapped around her waist smiling and kissing her cheek. "This can't be," she smiled at me.

"I am hardly wrong am I Edward, now calm down for Bella's sake and just be there for her. Can you do that for her, for me?"

I chuckled and hugged her, "Thanks Pixie." I was almost relaxed but then I could hear her whimpering, "I can't leave her but staying here doesn't do any good either."

"Go play with Maggie, she's down stairs with Jacob and if he doesn't get out of the house soon I think him and Rosalie will attack each other."

I huffed a sigh, "I don't know why, Rosalie did exactly what he asked me to do."

"Edward, you were under pressure and you had your reasons. You would have done it eventually I saw you do it, Rosalie just has no patience and my seeing didn't account for that."

"Whatever, what's done is done."

I walked into the living to release Jacob of his babysitting so he could stretch his 4 legs, "Hi Maggie."

"Edward when can I see Mamma?"

I pulled her onto my lap and we sat at the piano, "One more day sweetie. Have you ever had the chicken pox?" She nodded, "Well do you remember how your momma wouldn't let you touch anyone. Your momma has something like the chicken pox she can't touch anyone either or they will get sick."

"She's contagious," I laughed the girl was smarter then she brought on. I nodded and we began to play.

Bella Pov: NEXT DAY!

The pain still coursed through my body but I couldn't yell, I don't know why but I couldn't. I knew that if I yelled the Angel would suffer, and I couldn't have the angel suffer anymore. Suddenly I felt my heart start to accelerate, I'm certain my body was like charcoal. Did my heart speeding up like that mean I was finally going to die? Please god, just let me die.

"She's coming out of it soon, it'll be soon."

The Angel spoke one more time, "Thank God."

**Deep breath, I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please, I love them. **


	10. Growl power!

**Oh me and my damn cliff hangers, hehe. Enjoy loves! **

Edward Pov:

"10 … 9 … 8 …" Alice began to count down.

I growled at her, "Stop it already you're making me nervous."

She giggled, "Oh calm down she is beautiful."

"Is Maggie safe with Jacob, we don't want her to be in danger with Bella." I could hear her sighing next to me and shifting her weight.

"Yes, calm down she's awake," I turned to look at Bella.

She was beautiful; I didn't think it was possible to be more beautiful than she already was. Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped up from the bed and crouched down. I was worried now, would the vision ever come true.

"Bella Darling, it's me Alice." Alice approached her slowly with her arms in front of her, "Oh please, don't be ridiculous." She laughed and headed to give Bella a hug, "Come on your one of us now just like you told me you always wanted to be."

"Alice be careful, she's a new born remember," I tried to reach for her arm but she was to fast.

She growled at me, "She isn't a new born Edward. It's Bella," she shook her head at me and turned to Bella. She wrapped her arms around Bella, and I was actually ready to help Alice against … Bella. Then Bella relaxed in Alice's arms, "See."

Bella Pov:

This new body was so weird; it worked so fast without me noticing. I would have to get use to that, but how did I get here. What happened to me? Last thing I knew I was talking on the phone with Jake and driving home. Alice began to come closer and Edward murmured something to her that I was sure I could hear if I wanted to. She came closer and then wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm here Bella, no worries," I relaxed in her arms and embraced her, "See. Uh Bella you are squeezing a little too hard there," I forgot the newborn strength.

I backed away and looked at her, obviously she could see I was worried, "Why am I a vampire?"

"Bella," I turned to see Edward looking at me cautiously. Edward, he was even more beautiful then I ever gave him credit. I couldn't help myself I ran and jumped into his waiting arms, all of this happened way to gracefully. I was suppose to trip or fumble, but of course not I was an elegant vamp now. "Bella," he sighed as he embraced me and kissed my cheek. "Love, relax a little," his voice sounded strained."

"Oops, did I … hurt you?" I giggled; the idea was so absurd to me.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek one more time, "Yes you did … weird isn't it?"

"Very, where is Maggie?" Then I realized how am I supposed to explain all of this to Maggie. How will she comprehend that I will never get old? "Why am I a vampire I told you I didn't want to be, did you change me without permission?"

Edward's eyes opened wide, "I didn't change you … Rosalie did. Bella …" He began to explain to me about the car accident and how I was going to die and Jacob and Maggie pleading with him to change me; then Rosalie taking over, out of no where.

"Oh, my poor Maggie," I raced out of the room but before I got to the bottom step Edward was there stopping me. I growled at him and then stopped shocked at myself, "That was weird. Edward let me through please," that was the first time I had actually paid attention to my voice. It wasn't mine at all, it was too musical.

"Bella love, you are a new born Maggie is still human remember." Oh, that was right I didn't want to hurt her, but that was my baby.

"Could we test it somehow, Edward I don't want to put Maggie in danger but … she's my life. I really want to see her," his eyes had so much compassion for me and love it warmed my heart.

He looked around and sniffed the air around, "Jacob come here Rosalie will watch her."

"Jake is still here?" I turned to see Jacob come through the door and I raced to hug him but pulled away immediately, "Jake you stink."

He laughed, "You don't smell all so appetizing any more yourself." His eyes showed a hidden emotion, "but you sure are gorgeous."

I laughed, and I was sure if I could blush I would, "Thanks. See Edward," I turned to him, "if I can be around him why can't I at least try to see Maggie."

"I don't think that is such a good idea Bella," Jake was always protective of me and Maggie but she was my child.

"That is it, Maggie sweetie!" I called out.

I heard footsteps running towards me and I bent down to her level, "Momma?" She came running around the corner and into my waiting arms, "Momma you are better. Can we go home now?"

I hugged her lightly, "Um soon sweetie but not yet okay. Have you been behaving yourself with the Cullen's?"

"Yes Momma," she played with my hair. "Momma you are so pretty, did you get a hair cut or something?"

I laughed, "Or something. Sweetie lets go get you something to eat," I took her hand and we walked into the kitchen. I turned to see everyone staring at me with their mouths wide open, "What?"

Jasper and Alice looked towards Edward. Emmett was laughing and Rosalie slapped him in the head. Carlisle looked just about ready to go examine me while Esme just looked at me with loving eyes. Jacob looked as though he didn't trust me.

I shrugged and looked in the fridge for some food; I found Maggie some fruit salad. There was a cup in there that smelled so good in made me aware of the burning sensation in the back of my throat. I pulled it out and began to drink; it felt so good flowing down my throat.

"Thirsty," Edward walked in and sat next to Maggie playing lightly with her hair while she ate.

I kept on the drinking until there was nothing left, "just a bit." I could see his curious eyes watching my every move, "So what now?"

"I was hoping you could answer that for me," he said while pulling out another cup of what I now realized was blood, out of the fridge.

**Ah; i joined this new gym and my body hurts so much.  
you have to understand how dedicated i am to you guys that  
I am in this much pain and I can still update**

Review and repay me the aches and pains!


	11. Bye Jake

**Wow Your gonna like this chapter its intense.  
All this rain in New Jersey gave you one of my best chapters.  
I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it,**

Bella Pov:

Over the next couple of days I had to get use to my new body. I was not use to the gracefulness I was able to do stuff. I had to call into work and tell them that I had family emergency back home and wouldn't be back for a long time. I gave up my position and they accepted but assured me I would always have a job if I needed to come back home. The Cullen's continued to go to school so my leaving didn't seem too suspicious. After school and before school I spent most of my time learning. Rosalie and Alice taught me how to act more human, blinking, moving my weight around, stuff like that. Emmett taught me how to work with my new strength of course he taught me a little to well and I beat him up most of the time. The whole time my mind was conflicted. There was Edward he was always an undeniable love in my life. After 7 years a normal human being would have gotten over him, of course I was so messed up that I couldn't. Then there was Jake he helped me out so much and I know that if I wasn't so messed up I would have been with him, safe in Forks. I had to admit to myself sooner or later I was in love with him, but I also had to admit to myself that I was more in love with Edward. Could I hurt Jacob the same way Edward hurt me?

"Momma," Maggie looked at me from my lap questioningly. "Momma, can you read to me before I go to bed?" I nodded and picked her to her room. Esme had figured that I would be spending a lot of time with them so would Maggie and she needed her own room. Since Jacob was still being protecting with Maggie she offered him a room too but he declined saying his place was in the woods. I took her favorite book from a top shelf and began to tuck her in, "Eddie," she squealed. I turned to say Edward leaning on the door frame, "Eddie will you read to me with Momma?"

He chuckled, "Sure sweetie." He sat next to me and looked at the book I had chosen, _Goldie Locks and the three bears. _

I opened the book and began to read, "This story is about a girl whose name is Goldie Locks, because of her gold locks of hair. There are also three bears. One day they made some porridge but it was too hot to eat. So they decided to go on a walk. One day Goldie Locks was walking in the woods and she saw a small house. She discovered that there was nobody home so she walked right into the house…" We kept trading off reading as Goldie Locks mad her way through the bear's house.

"Somebody has been sitting in my chair," Edward said in a big burly voice.

I giggled, "Somebody has been sitting in my chair too."

"Somebody broke my chair," Maggie replied automatically.

Jacob Pov: 

They were perfect together, all three of them. I waited in Bella's room for her to finish tucking in Maggie. I heard her squeal at the sight of the leech, she use to do that for me. They began to read the story like a perfect family, Edward the protective father, Bella the beautiful mother, and baby Maggie. I had no place in this family; it was my time to leave.

Edward Pov:

"Then she woke up to see all the bears staring down at her. She was so scared of the bears that she ran all the way home." I closed the book and saw that Maggie was fast asleep. As I put the book back on the shelf Bella tucked her in tighter. "She's beautiful you know," I gave Bella an assuring smile, "just like her momma."

She smiled back and took my hand guiding me out of the room, "Thanks for that."

"Well you are beautiful," we were still holding hands but I was scared to have my hopes go too high.

She shook her head, "No not that well thanks too but for being so good with Maggie. The closest thing to a dad she's ever had is Jake and he lives miles away."

"Bella I will always be there for you guys, always. I love you both, but admittedly you more."

Bella Pov:

Ugh, that smirk no matter what I am vamp or human it still drives me crazy. "You don't have to feel obligated you know," I won't let myself believe this could work not yet at least. Later I will delude myself in my Edward fantasies.

"It's no obligation," he squeezed my hand a little tighter. "Bella I have never stopped loving you, and I fell in love with Maggie instantly. As long as you let me I will be here for you."

"Oh Edward," at that moment Jacob walked out of my room and I dropped Edward's hand out of instinct. Unfortunately I caught the hurt look that passed his eyes. "Hey Jake where you off to," I noticed the bag in his hand.

He smiled at me, but it wasn't a Jake smile. It was more like the smile he had when he first became a werewolf the one I hated so much because it reminded me of Sam. "I'm going home Bella, there's nothing left for me here."

"Oh Jake, you can't leave yet it feels like we have had no time together," I walked over to grab his hand but he pulled away.

"Bella, we can't do this anymore," he sighed in frustration. "I can't do this anymore, listen you have made your life here and Maggie is beyond happy that is all I cared about. I just wanted to make sure Maggie is safe and now I know she is. Now I'm going to go home, and go back to work and the pack. I have duties there that don't involve you Bella."

I didn't understand why he was acting like this, "is it because I'm a vampire now?"

He sighed, "Bella! I just finished telling you my life doesn't revolve around you. I ask the lee- Edward to turn you into a vampire do you honestly think I would ask him that and then leave you because he did it." He shook his head, "There is nothing left for me here Bells."

"How can you say that? What about me and Maggie?" I don't know why I was so hurt; I knew that he was going to get hurt if he stayed. "Ugh Jake I'm sorry, listen if you need to go back home I hope you have a safe trip. Tell the pack I miss them and love them all."

His bravado façade dropped instantly, "Bella I'm not leaving you guys for ever. I love you both too much and I'm way too selfish. This just isn't where I belong Forks, is where I belong and with the pack."

"I understand," I walked over and hugged him even though his skin was burning at touch. "Bye Jake, I love you," I knew that hurt him but I had to tell him the truth; I had a feeling that was the last time I was seeing him.

"I love you too Bells," then he walked into Maggie's room to say goodbye.

I turned to Edward, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He looked puzzle, but I could still see all the hurt in his eyes.

How can I hurt both of them like this? "I just finished hurting Jake and in the process I end up hurting you too." I shook my head, "I swear I'm a menace to society… at least to this family."

Edward Pov: 

I wrapped my arms around her, "You aren't a menace Bella love. Though you might have hurt me a bit, it will never match all the hurt I put you through. I know I hurt you immensely Bella, but I would love it if somehow you can find it in that beautiful and loving heart of yours to forgive me?" I know that was a cheap shot but I had to try I loved her to much.

"Of course I forgive you Edward I …"

Are you serious? Is she really, "You what?"

"I love you, I never stopped loving you." I kissed her in that instant and unfortunately at that moment Maggie's ear piercing cry cut the air.

"Maggie," Bella pulled away from me and ran into the room.

Jacob Pov: 

I walked into Maggie's room and found her fast asleep. I sat at the edge of her bed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Birdie," she talked in her sleep just like Bella. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Bye my sweet angel, I have to go home now. But don't worry I'm keeping an eye out for you always, and I don't know when we will see each other again but I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you."

She stirred in her sleep and then being the cutest thing alive rubbed her eyes and woke up, "Jake?"

"Hi princess, I'm just saying goodbye," her smile turned into a pout.

"Bye? Jakey why you say bye," her eyes began to fill with tears.

I picked her up and sat her in my lap, "It's time for me to go home. We talked about this remember, I will be back."

She wrapped her arms around my neck as tight as she could, "no don't go Jake pwease."

The tears began to escape her eyes, "Sweetie you have Momma, Edward, and all the Cullen's." I tucked her back into bed, "I love you princess, be good." She began to screech, "No Maggie calm down."

Edward and Bella came running into the room. Edward scooped Maggie into his arms, "what did you do?"

"Listen, I didn't do anything I told her I was leaving and she started crying."

Bella came over and started patting Maggie's back, "You had to wake her up to tell her Jake?"

Are you serious? "I didn't wake her up, she woke up by herself." I took a deep breathe, "I wouldn't intentionally hurt Maggie Bella. Listen I'm leaving obviously saying goodbye to me is to painful, that you have to be pissed off at me to even cope with the pain." I smirked, I know I was totally off base but if I told myself that then I could handle leaving. "Goodbye my little princess, remember what I told you. I will always be watching over you."

Then I left, I walked out the door with calls from Maggie and Bella behind me but neither of them came after me and that's how I knew I made the right decision.

Bella Pov:

I ran to the window and watched Jacob transform into a werewolf and walk away. I never understood how my body was going to cope with sadness since tears weren't able to be produced in this new body. I suddenly understood at that moment. My whole body shook with tearless sobs.

"Goodbye Jake," I whispered, "I love you." I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me. "No don't comfort me, I don't deserve it."

He kissed my cheek, "You deserve this and more."

"Jakey really left momma?" Maggie was hanging onto Edwards's leg like she liked to do a lot. He hardly noticed at times the 40lbs of extra weight.

I picked her up and we all stood there together, "One day angel, one day."

**Oh that jacob .. tsk tsk  
Dont get me wrong I love Jake well New Moon was  
a bit annoying but the character over all is complex on  
so many levels and I can identify with him so much  
The whole staying with a best friend you love even though  
they dont love you back -- /**

Read and Review


	12. Marriage!

**I'm so sorry guys, I'm applying for college and writing those dumb admission essays so I have been a little overwelmed. Here is the final chapter of Realize. **

Edward Pov:

I walked into my room to find Bella on my bed staring out the back window. She looked so peaceful, and so beautiful.

"Edward," of course she knew I was there, "I have to admit something."

I took an unneeded deep breath, "Go ahead Bella, you can tell me anything."

"I hope so," she shifted in the bed and looked up at me, "Well I might be an adult and everything but you see adults get stuck sometimes also. I mean, I am … well you see. I don't know what I'm doing. Maggie is so young, and is it really wise to be raised by a bunch of vampires. I'm worried about her Edward, what kind of mother would I be if I let that happened. But on the other hand I can't abandon her like that, send her to an orphanage where she never knows anything about her real parents."

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Bella love you can't send her away and she is more then safe here at casa de Cullen then anywhere else. Carlisle said it was time to move as soon as classes end next week. We will go to … Alaska. I know it's cold but Maggie will love the snow. Maybe we can even …"

She turned in my arms and looked up at me, "We could get married." She smiled, she always could read my mind better then I could read anyone else's. "You would have to ask Maggie, I don't want her to get mad at me for taking her Eddie away."

"Bella, do you actually want to marry? Do you still love me?"

She laughed, "Silly Edward I have never stopped loving you. As for the wedding part, I can see that happening I'm 25 and not getting any younger … or older." She laughed her beautiful laugh and we just sat there on my bed for hours.

"Mamma, Edward what are you guys doing? It's time for bed." We both got up slowly and took her to her room.

I tucked her in while Bella got the book, "Princess can I ask you something?"

She shrugged, "Yes but after you do can you sing me to bed, no story please."

I turned and Bella put the book back on the shelf, "Sure. Okay I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being a flower girl at an upcoming wedding."

"No problem, whose getting married. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, who!?" She sat up in bed excited.

"Um, me and your mother, I wanted to ask you for your permission first."

She looked at her mother angry at first and then she smiled. "You make momma happy and she needs to be happy now that Jake … well now that friends aren't here. Okay marry momma!"

I laughed, "Thanks sweetie." I started to hum her lullaby that I had written 2 weeks ago when she stopped me.

"Are you going to be my dad now?"

Oh crap! I looked over at Bella who was faced the other day, "That's up to you and your mother." She looked up at Bella with pleading eyes.

"Momma, Jake left, daddy died, and Edward is the right one. I mean think about it, you were meant for each other. I can tell," she winked at me.

Bella smiled came over to me wrapping her arms around my neck, "What do you think Papa bear you ready to be a dad?"

I picked Maggie up at sat her up on my lap, "Call me Dad."

Maggie wrinkled her nose, "Daddy sounds better." She laughed, "I finally have a family. Momma, Daddy, then Esme and Carlisle are my grandparent's right. And let's see Emmett and Jasper are my uncles and Alice and Rosalie are my aunts. I still have grandpa back home and the pack. I have a huge family," she jumped off my lap and went right to bed.

"Come," I took Bella's hand and led her out of the room. "So that's all were a family your indecisions are solved or were just humoring her."

She laughed, "I wouldn't lie to my daughter. Yes the fact that she wanted you as a father was all that was holding me back. We can get married right now if it wasn't for Alice."

"Alice?" Alice came running up the stairs with Jasper right behind her. She was bouncing at the spot and couldn't stay still.

"Thank you Bella, I can't wait!" I looked at her with confusion and she sighed, "Men. Bella is letting me plan the wedding!"

-End Pov-

And that is how life at the Cullen life went. Alice planned a small wedding perfect for Bella and Edward. Maggie was a gorgeous flower girl, and Alice was the maid of honor. Emmett performed the wedding and Carlisle walked Bella down the isle. Shortly after that they moved to Alaska because even though Bella had restraint with Maggie they thought that was purely love that kept her from Maggie. Life went on, as perfect as it could be…

To Be continued!

**Here is the deal, yes this is the last chapter but I am planning a sequel.  
Give me a chance a week or two because school is hectic right now with homecoming coming up and stuff.  
I will get the new storry up soon dont worry. I know this ending sucked but there is more.**

Life Goes On -- Coming soon 


End file.
